lies_and_betrayalfandomcom-20200215-history
Bag of Holding
Party Funds * 6000G Reward (Vyn) * 100G Sapphire * 50G Sapphire * 50G Sapphire that was in a gross mouth * 150G Jewels and Trinkets * 6000G worth of Gems * 6000G Reward (Evelyn) * 4643G (Vyn) * 950G (Val) * 600 Platinum * 3850 Gold * 2500 Gold (Surreal's. No touching Vyn) Current Total: .....23,943G Party Supplies * 122 Bendy Arrows * 3 Magic Torches (Super Cool) * 2 Rifle * 5 bullets * 1 Leather Armor * 1 Vial of Acid * 3 Common Healing Potion * 2 Greater Healing Potion * 2 Flare Thingies * Warm Cloak (Surreal's No Touchy Vyn) * 10 Crossbow Bolts * 1 Scroll of Water Breathing * Potion of Protection from Paladin For 10 minutes after drinking this potion, you are magically protected against paladins. Paladins have disadvantage on attack rolls against you, and you can't be charmed, frightened, or possessed by them. If you are already charmed, frightened, or possessed by a paladin, you have advantage on any new saving throw against the effect. * Potion of Fire Breathing After drinking this potion, you can use a bonus action to exhale fire at a target within 30 feet of you. The target must make a DC 13 Dexterity saving throw, taking 4d6 fire damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. The effect ends after you exhale the fire three times or when 1 hour has passed * Iris's Tiara: Requires Attunement. Forces 1 fail on any magical saving throw. Once Per Day. * Iris's Robe: Only be worn by wizards and sorcerers. * Ring of Spell Storing: Can store up to 5 levels of spells. Requires attunement. * Ring of Spell Storing: 1 of any level of spell. Requires Attunement. * Necklace of Wednesday: A Lace collar that summons a friendly hellhound to you when twisting the pentagram. As a bonus action you can dismiss the hellhound, if the hellhound is killed it can be re-summoned in 5 days. * Rod of Chains: In its normal form, this is a plain rod of iron. You can use a bonus action to transform the rod into chains, DC 14 Str save or be restrained. 15ft range. * +1 Sword To Sell * 5 Sallachian Teeth * Orc Crossbow * Giant Ass Greatsword (That's its proper name) * Chipped Great-Ax (Val's) * Full Plate Armor * 4 nothic claws * 2 Otylugh tentacle pads * 5 Otylugh teeth * Plain gold rings that have a magic illusion MISC * A set of alpha dire wolf teeth. Surreal's Private Collection # Gwybodaeth - Glyphs and Summonings (Draconic) by Graham Hetrick # Gwybodaeth - Glyphs and Summonings (Infernal) by Graham Hetrick # Gwybodaeth - Glyphs and Summonings (Undercommon) by Graham Hetrick # Gwybodaeth - Glyphs and Summonings (Sylvan) by Graham Hetrick # Gwybodaeth - Glyphs and Summonings (Elvish) by Graham Hetrick # Gwybodaeth - Glyphs and Summonings (Common) by Graham Hetrick # Gwybodaeth - Glyphs and Summonings (Celestial) by Graham Hetrick # Gwybodaeth - Glyphs and Summonings (Abyssal) by Graham Hetrick # Desiderium - Or the Elvo Sutra # Bestiary # Porn # _____________ # _____________ # _____________ # _____________